mistletoe is such a hassle
by snifflemoose
Summary: Roxas realized he really does care for Axel... well DUH!


Yesterday was the day that I had kissed Roxas. I was so happy about it, and I could tell he had restraint, but at the same time, there was something there that kissed me back the slightest bit. I could tell he actually did have feelings for me, which made me extremely happy. There was no body I wanted more than Roxas, and I had my share of women in the past.

He was coming over now, probably going to be here any second. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me being around him. I suddenly heard the doorbell ring, and ran to the door.

I opened it, and saw Roxas. He smiled at me weakly, and I wondered why so innocent all of a sudden. It must be because of the kiss we had the other day. But I'm sure, even if he didn't want anything to happen, he wouldn't feel odd about it. It was just because of the mistletoe after all.

"Hi Axel." He said nervously. I smiled.

"Hey Roxas. Come in… or do you wanna go out?" I asked.

"Well, how about we go and see a movie?" he asked, looking at the floor. I lifted up his head with my pointer and middle finger, and I could tell he was blushing. I chuckled lightly.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said as I got my coat. I drove to the nearest movie theatre, and bought both of our tickets.

"You didn't have to do that Axel." Roxas kept telling me.

"Well it wouldn't be a date unless the man in the relationship paid." I responded laughing. He blushed profusely now. I could even tell he was in the dark theatre.

"So, Roxas… why did you want to come to the theatre?" he started to answer, but I cut him off saying, "Was it because you couldn't stand how unbelievably amazing that kiss we had was, and you just wanted more?" I asked chuckling.

He turned his head to me, and answered quickly, "Yes." I was in pure shock.

"What?" I asked, stumbling over the one word I responded with.

"I thought about what had happened yesterday all night and… I wanted to ask you how you felt about… about what happened."

I thought for many moments, but then responded, "I…" I sighed, with annoyance, happiness, or fatigue, I didn't really know, "the only question that needs answering Roxas… is if YOU felt something in the kiss. Because I know I certainly did." I was unintentionally leaning closer to him. When I noticed that I was, I didn't stop. I noticed him even getting closer. I smiled, I was so close to kissing him again, but this time, not because of some Christmas mistletoe. I opened my mouth slightly, inches away when suddenly… the movie started. We both turned to the screen, laughing a long with each other silently.

I turned to Roxas about halfway through, and brushed his hair away from his ear. He turned to me shyly, and I leaned in closer to him. He leaned in as well, and my smile became serious when I came so close, I could taste his breath upon my tongue.

"Is it… okay to kiss you now Roxas?" I asked, brushing away some more hair, this time from his eyes.

He was very shy about the whole idea of me kissing him, but I wasn't surprised by this at all. "Yes…" he paused, "I'd like that, very much." He said before I closed the small gap between us with a quick jerk of my head. I watched for what his eyes were doing before I closed my own. His eyes had opened with shock at first, but then closed, sending out a small moan escape from his mouth. I closed my own eyes as we kissed throughout the rest of the movie.

I grabbed his hand gently as we moved out of the theatre. He twinned our fingers together, which was a pleasant surprise. I smiled to him as we walked back to my car.

We separated our grasp upon each other's hand to get into the car, but once we were inside, we grabbed for each other once again. I started it up, and as I leaned back against the seat, Roxas had leaned in, placing a kiss on my cheek. I turn to him, giving his a smile. "What was that for?" I ask.

"For being an amazing kisser." He replied. I chuckled as we went back to my apartment.

Once we reached my apartment, we walked over to the couch, and he sat down. I sat down sideways, my left leg leaning against his thigh that was on the couch. I was stroking back his hair continually, his just blushing.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong Axel… I'm happy to be with you Axel. I never thought I would be but… I'm very happy." He smiled, which caused me to smile. I leaned in, and gave his a sweet kiss upon the lips.

He suddenly deepened the kiss, sending me flying. I brushed my tongue against his lower lip, and he gradually opened his mouth slowly. My tongue flooded in, my hands wandering his body comfortably. I released his mouth, sending a trail of kisses down his neck, to his collarbone. I lingered at his collarbone every time I passed it, sucking on it gently, which caused him to moan.

I stripped his jacket off, then brought his shirt up over his head, and plunged my lips back to his, the break from taking shirt off being too long. I ran my fingers down his lines against his toned stomach, making small goose bumps everywhere.

I was so happy that this was happening, mostly with Roxas, when suddenly, he stopped me. "Roxas? What is it?" I asked, worried.

"I can't… I mean I won't… I…"

"You don't want to go that far yet. I understand." I assured him, thankful that was all that was the matter.

"So you don't mind if I just… leave? It's nothing against you Axel, I just-"

"Roxas, please, please. If you want to go, just do so." I responded. He smiled to me, put his shirt back on, then his jacket, and I saw him to the door. "Bye." I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled, and then left.


End file.
